Barney's Great Adventure
B''arney's Great Adventure'' is a 1998 American musical adventure film based on the children's television series Barney & Friends, featuring Barney the Dinosaur Plot The movie starts off with a brother and sister, along with their best friend, being dropped off at Grandma and Grandpa’s house for the weekend. After a couple minutes, I finally realized where I recognized the main character, Cody. He’s the asswipe that goes missing in Jurassic Park and he is the long lost Disney princess. Bored , Cody is just tossing a basketball in the air while lying in bed. The girls come in with their Barney doll and starts to piss off Cody. Distracted, Cody forgets he tossed up the ball and has it land down on his face in the most dedicated-stunt action scene since any action movie ever made. Cody snatches that creepy ass Barney doll and runs around the house hiding it in different places like he's fucking 5, finally hiding it in the shower. Blocking the shower curtain, Cody tells the girls how Barney is just a annoying piece of shit and doesn't exist. The girls start using their imagination to believe in Barney until the fucking purple dragon appears. While Barney and the girls are dancing around like pussies in the barn, Cody is sick of the bullshit so he tries to imagine him to disappear being telling himself that Barney doesn’t exist but its impossible. Believe me I've tried that when I heard of this movie. Cody tries to convince his grandparents that the barney doll is real and dancing in the barn but they just laugh it off. Their Grandpa makes a sarcastic comment to Cody about “watching out for that dinosaur in the barn”, while Cody's probably thinking to himself “Oh shut up the fuck up, Grandpa. You tried to use the shower head as a fucking phone”. We fast forward literally 4 seconds and Barney pops out again to sing “Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star” to his little kid friends on their porch at night for no fucking reason. God I just feels like im watching a meme that's 1 hour long Barney is now telling Cody that he can get what his heart desires by wishing on a star (barney probably went to Disneyland before showing up for this movie), in which Cody replies that its bullshit and says itsjust stars are just giant balls of gas a billion miles away (pretty clever for his age). He’s obviously forgetting that he’s participating in conversation with a fucking pink & green dragon so your theories are out the window, Cody. A star drops an egg from its dick and they discover it in the morning. When all the stripes glow, the egg is about to hatch. The kids take the egg to Miss Birdfinch to find out about it. But the egg gets in a lot of trouble. It falls into the back of a birdseed truck and is hauled off to town. Cody, Abby and Marcella chase it, and get to be in a parade and see the balloons go up. To get to town they ride a pony (this aint my little pony . Barney sings the most babyish songs ever such as "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" and "Old McDonald" and "Clap Your Hands." It's sweet when Grandpa sings "Let Me Call You Sweetheart" to Grandma. Even though this is probably the first time you've heard that song, it's not new, either. Category:Reviews